Angela Petrelli
Name: Angela Petrelli Age: 65 - Deceased Organization: Petrelli School, Fortis Group Statistics *Personality: Manipulative, Liar, Cold-Blooded, Morally Grey *Occupation: Headmistress Former *Ability: Precognitive Dreaming *Gender: Female *Sexuality: Heterosexual *FC: Christine Rose Background THEN: Angela is a calculative woman that has worked to hold the existence of Specials like herself secret after what she experienced at the government’s hands when she was sixteen. In 1961, she and her family arrived at Coyote Sands, a resettlement camp. Here, she and her sister Alice met Charles Deveaux, Bob Bishop, and Daniel Linderman, as well as Chandra Suresh and Dr. Zimmerman. Angela learned that her dreams are precognitive, as well as about the others’ abilities. One night, she and the three boys sneak off camp to a diner. When they return, Angela’s sister, Alice, created a terrible storm in her fear, and the place was decimated. After that, the four of them agreed to never speak of Coyote Sands and to instead create the Company. Many years later, before her children discover their abilities, Nathan is building a case to go after Linderman’s illegal affairs. When Heidi is paralyzed in car crash, he moves to point fingers at Linderman. Angela is instead worried that her husband Arthur was somehow involved. She overhears Linderman and Arthur, learning that Arthur wants to kill Nathan. She is shocked and threatens him with a kitchen knife but he uses telepathy to make her agree. Angela does not remember this the next day. Linderman tells her he is appalled at the damage Arthur has done to her mind and offers to heal it. She chooses to learn the truth. That night she poisons Arthur, but Nathan arrives before she and the Haitian can destroy the body themselves. Six months pass and Angela becomes withdrawn, doing things like stealing socks - a throwback to her days at Coyote Sands. Angela fondly remarks that Peter is her favorite son, whereas she worries about Nathan because he is so much like Arthur. When Peter jumps off a building, believing himself to having abilities, she panics and tells him it’s because of suicidal tendencies, saying that ‘truthfully’ his father Arthur committed suicide and had tried several times in the past. She has known about Meredith Gordon and Claire Bennet for some time. She persuades Nathan not to meet his daughter and to instead bribe Meredith to go away. This does not work with Claire and when the blonde goes to New York, Angela is the one that greets her. She tries to get her to come to Paris with her, only to have Mohinder Suresh arrive with Peter’s dead body. When Claire pulls the glass out of his head and he revives, Angela admits she’s known about his ability, as well as Linderman’s plans to let New York explode. She still tries to get Claire to come away with her, saying the bomb is inevitable, but Claire runs back anyway. Angela leaves the city. When Nathan is taken into the hospital with severe burns from flying an exploding Peter into the sky, Angela looks after him. Because her son is depressed, she keeps the death threats after her and the other founding members of the Company a secret. Matt Parkman interrogates her after Kaito Nakamura’s death, but she outwits him, recognizing his ability because it’s his father’s. After being released, Matt and Nathan corner her about the company and she admits she believes Adam Monroe is behind it, explaining to them how they came about imprisoning the immortal man. After Nathan is shot before he can reveal the Company and Specials, Angela is morose and regretful. As soon as she encounters Peter, she knows he is from another future. She vehemently demands he bring her real son back. When she returns to the Company, Bob Bishop has been murdered, making Angela the last remaining founder. Desperate, she tells a captured Sylar that he is her son. She teams him up with Noah Bennet for a time. One day when she walks into Sylar’s cell, she finds the true Peter is back, but he has obtained Sylar’s Hunger. He almost kills her, but Sylar stops him. Angela, fearful of the future they are headed towards, admits to Nathan and Tracy Strauss that they and several others were given abilities via synthetic injection. Soon after she falls into a coma at Arthur’s very alive hands. Matt manages to get her free. She, Noah, Meredith, and Claire are trapped in Primatech before they can stop Arthur. While Peter and Nathan do that, Sylar taunts the other four. Angela is interrogated by Sylar and she, keeping a calm face, resignedly admits that she is not his mother. Claire kills Sylar before he can hurt Angela. Peace descends and Angela closes the Company to focus on helping her family. She works at getting Claire into college. She then receives a phone call from Nathan to keep his daughter away from Peter and Matt. Claire overhears this, misinterprets it, and Angela watches her leave sadly. When the government plane carrying Specials crashes, Angela refuses to help Nathan. She teams up with Noah and they work together to stop this from the inside out. The situation is made worse when Nathan loses his immediate control over the operation. He is questioned about his possible abilities. When they are revealed, he meets Noah, Claire, Peter, and Angela at Coyote Sands. She explains to them all what happened the last time the government intervened and knew about Specials. There, she also re-encounters her sister Alice and has an emotional reunion. Angela tries to reconcile, saying that yes she lied to the girl but had no intention of leaving the camp for more than that night. Alice refuses to join her family and leaves Angela. She returns to the rest alone. In a scene reminiscently Déjà vu, the group eats at the old diner and agrees to form a new Company. They all part ways when they return to Washington. Angela teams up with Matt, vaguelly telling him that she dreamed he would save Nathan. When they arrive at Stanton Hotel and see her son is dead, Angela become dstraught. She clutches at Nathan and yells for somebody to fix it. An idea comes to mind and she pushes Matt to make Sylar think that he is Nathan. After a month, Angela herself begins showing signs of regret. Traits of Sylar peak out from underneath 'Nathan’. She calls Matt and asks him to reinforce Nathan’s persona, but he refuses. In denial, she continues on with running this new Company. She tasks Noah with killing Tracy Strauss and when he resists, she tells him that this is what they do and reminds him that he had agreed to start the Company again. Angela’s own plan of bringing 'Nathan’ some of his old possessions backfires when he uses Sylar’s clairsentience and learns how one of his old girlfriend’s died, instead of running away. She attempts to get him to let it go. A week passes where 'Nathan’ is missing and Angela covers to everyone, saying he went on vacation. She then tasks the Haitian with removing Peter and Nathan’s memories. At Thanksgiving, Peter reveals that he has seen Nathan’s true dead body. She tries to stay in denial, telling them that she wants to have a nice Thanksgiving dinner together as a family. This backfires when Sylar emerges for a time and torments them. 'Nathan’ regains control long enough to flee, Peter following after, leaving Angela crestfallen and knowing that she will never have her son back again. Angela comforts Peter when he finally says goodbye to 'Nathan’ and they organize a tearful funeral. Peter is angry at the events that transpired and Angela tries to comfort him then too, warning him against revenge on Sylar. She grievingly tells him she can’t bear to lose him too. Angela dreams about Emma Coolidge before meeting her. She warns Peter away from the blonde, telling him she’s dangerous. He insists she isn’t and takes Angela’s ability to see for himself. She warns him that her ability is a curse. Peter later tells her that he saw Sylar save Emma. Angela is doubtful of this and tells her son that it doesn’t mean the serial killer has changed. Peter rushes off anyway and she only watches him go acceptingly. NOW: Following Claire’s leap Angela set into action trying to redo a new company, one that can face the world’s ‘innocent’ eyes however, Peter stops her and takes over as a head of the company and assigns Angela to be the headmaster of the Petrelli School for Gifted Individuals. This is a way to keep the matriarch involved with Specials as well as out of Peter’s hair while he tries to run the new company ‘the right way.’ Notes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fortis Group Category:Petrelli School Category:Precognitive Dreaming Category:Deceased